pactfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Originating from Panea, humans have firmly established themselves as the most versatile race in terms of both abili-ties and habitats. They have the greatest number of attuned citizens, but should not be mistaken as the oldest race, a position reserved for the dwarves. Humans were complete unaware of the existence of a nation beneath the soil until a moment frequently referred to as The Unearthing. A young boy out fishing reported to his village that he saw a short and very hairy man suddenly appear out of a newly formed hole in the ground, scream something about fixing a breach, then start to furiously fix said hole. After a short while, many members of the village were gathered around this spot, and several more of these hairy creatures emerged. The humans were very welcoming to the dwarves, who had never seen natural sun-light before, and were fascinated by how advanced their society had become whilst being completely underground. The halflums were the next discovery, as human civilisation expanded into deep forests. The humans were wary of halfums at first, and still are to an extent, due to their uncanny ability to hide in almost plain sight. The halfums were always spotted in groups, and therefore often outnumbered the humans when they met, not helping tensions. A naturally knowledge hungry and investigative race, humans are masters of replication. They are more likely to crave deeper understanding on topics, and often refuse to accept statements without hearing more information be-hind it. They are a very adaptive race, often incorporating pieces of other race’s culture seamlessly into their own, and as such are the least discriminatory of all the races. They are faster at adapting to new climates, and are most prone to physical mutations, as displayed in their vast number of attuned citizens. Humans prefer temperate climates with sunlight, though can go without this if their diet is adjusted to compensate. They are distributed evenly over all paths of life except politics and relations, where they dominate the field. Crafters often specialise in intricate wood carvings, and their curiosity has lead them to be apothecary masters. Due to their acceptance of other race’s cultures, their clothing also has a wide variation of styles, though they are more likely to appreciate symmetrical items. Long robes and tunics are common, with higher ranking and richer citi-zens sporting well tailored outfits using patterned fabrics. Many humans believe purely in the practical nature of the world, but there are some who believe their ancestors fell from the stars, and that is where all people return to when they die. As a whole, the race has a fascination with the unobtainable, leading to interest in the deep sea and the sky. Once every year, there is a Festival of the Stars held in cities and towns, where for one night, all artificial lights and fires are doused and replaced by pinprick lights, so that the yearly meteor shower can be observed in all its glory. Shops will open after hours to supply food, and many entertainers take to the streets. In the year 829, the Artificer’s Crescent Guild unveiled the first working airship during this festival, which set sail to Tithos from Panea later that year. Humans have no extra phys-rep requirements in PACT.